


April Fool

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt likes to play pranks on April Fool's Day. Hermann is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool

Title: April Fool  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 625  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt likes to play pranks on April Fool's Day. Hermann is not amused.

Hermann glares at his calendar, as if his anger will change the date to something else. It's the first of April, which means Newt will perform some sort of a prank again. Last year Newt replaced Hermann's usual tea with one that dyed his lips and tongue Kaiju blue. The year before that, Hermann had gone to get chalk from his desk only to have a batch of springy snakes come flying out at him. Two years ago had been the rubber chocolate cupcake.

With a sigh, Hermann makes his way down to the lab. He is not in the mood for any of Newt's jokes or tricks. He's slept poorly due to pain in his leg and his calculations are not being co-operative. He spent five hours working on equations the day before until he finally gave up for the night. All he wants to do is pick up where he left off.

Newt's music is a bit softer than normal (which means just below ear-splitting levels) as Hermann steps through the door of the lab. Hermann can see the smaller man poking at a random chunk of Kaiju while moving to the beat of whatever it is he's listening to. He watches Newt for a moment before walking over to his desk to get some fresh pieces of chalk.

Nothing pops up out of the desk and his chalk hasn't been replaced by worms or entrails. So far, nothing bad or unexpected has happened. Maybe Newt has decided to skip the prank this year. He brought a cup of tea from his room, which means it hasn't been tampered with. He drinks his tea slowly, keeping a wary eye on Newt.

When he reaches his blackboards, the chalk he's holding drops to the floor. He barely registers the sound over the pounding in his head. His equations, his calculations, all of his hard work, are gone. All his blackboards are completely empty. He finds himself filled with a level of rage he's never experienced before.

Hermann whirls around and he sees all the color drain from Newt's face. Newt drops his scalpel, frantically peels his gloves off, and runs for the door. He severely underestimates how fast Hermann can move when angry, not to mention his own athletic abilities, and Hermann catches him just before he escapes. Newt makes an alarmed squeak as Hermann shoves him up against the wall.

"Hermann, it was a joke." Newt's voice is higher pitched than usual. He holds his hands up while trying not to look as nervous as he feels.

"A joke? You erased all my work!" Hermann takes a couple of deep breaths as he releases the grip he has on Newt's shoulder. "Explain to me why that is funny because I fail to see the humor in the situation, Newton."

"What?" Newt blinks in confusion. "I didn't erase anything. I just covered them up with the leftover black tablecloths from the Halloween party, dude. I'll show you." He steps around Hermann, glancing back at the taller man a couple of times while moving across the room.

Hermann watches as Newt carefully climbs up the ladder and unhooks the tablecloths. They tumble to the floor, revealing chalk-covered blackboards. The equations are perfectly fine. Nothing is missing or even smudged. Hermann sags in relief. "Oh."

Newt runs his hand through his hair while biting his lip. "Maybe I took this a little too far."

That's the closest thing to an apology Hermann's going to get. Hermann sighs. "Newton... Try and refrain from doing these types of things in the future."

"You're right. Next year I should prank Tendo."

Hermann rolls his eyes as he picks up the chalk from the floor and gets back to work.


End file.
